Heartbreaker
by MH-AC-PL
Summary: This comes AFTER my fic 'Relationships' so read that FIRST. *Chapter 6 up now!!!* PRINCESS IN LOVE ROCKS!!!! Had to say that, sorry.
1. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

Heartbreaker  
  
Chapter 1: Breaking Up Is Hard To Do  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the charecters you don't know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mia's Diary  
  
16th, 7:00 pm  
  
Dad is horrible. He says I have to go to Genovia for 2 weeks in January.  
  
  
  
I'm going to go talk to Lilly........or my boyfriend, Michael.  
  
  
  
December 17th, 4:00 pm  
  
Lilly is giving me the silent treatment. Oh joy. I'm going to ask Michael to see what's up with her.  
  
  
  
December 18th, 10:00 pm  
  
I don't believe it. I've been crying for hours.  
  
Michael broke up with me.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michael's Journal  
  
December 16th, 7:00 pm  
  
I have to break up with Mia.  
  
I can't keep her happy.  
  
She deserves better.  
  
December 17th, 11:00 pm  
  
Lilly's giving Mia the silent treatment. I asked her how I can break up with her. She said don't.  
  
December 18th, 11:00 pm  
  
I don't believe it.  
  
I broke up with Mia.  
  
I finnaly agree with my parents old records.  
  
Breaking up is hard to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: *ducks various pieces of rotton fruit* Hey, sorry!!! Just so you know- I'm a HUGE Michael/Mia fan!!! 


	2. Ill

Chapter 2: Ill  
  
A/N: This chapter is completely Mia  
  
Mia's Diary  
  
December 20th, Limo home, 3:41  
  
Is Michael Moscovitz TRYING to drive me nuts????  
  
Today in G&T he said he needed to talk. He led me out into the hallway.  
  
MM: I've gotta tell you something.  
  
Me: Sure, tell me why you break up with me and then.....  
  
I just broke down and started sobbing and he didn't stop me and when I looked up at him he kissed me. So I started to ask if this meant we were back together, but he started mummbling "Why did I do that?? Why did I have to talk to her??" and stuff like that, so I started crying and ran to the girl's bathroom.  
  
I HATE MICHAEL MOSCOVITZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
December 21st, 9:00 am  
  
I'm sick.  
  
I've been throwing up on and off all morning.  
  
Oh.....oh..... hold on.....  
  
25 minutes later  
  
I had to throw up again.  
  
I hate throwing up.  
  
I hate being ill.  
  
Almost as much as princess lessons, which I don't have to take seeing as how Grandmere gave me a vacation.  
  
Yes!!!!  
  
The phone is ringing......  
  
45 minutes later  
  
It was dad, seeing how I was feeling.  
  
I told him horrible.  
  
He laughed.  
  
I don't see what's funny about that, personally.  
  
Maybe if you aren't the one throwing up it's funny.  
  
Or maybe my father is just weird.  
  
I vote for weird.  
  
Okay. I've got to go to the doctor.  
  
2:00 pm  
  
Just got back. I would've wrote in the limo, but I forgot this at home.  
  
I'm so tired.  
  
Write later.  
  
Good night.  
  
5:00 pm  
  
Tina came over afterschool.  
  
We talked and hung out.  
  
It was nice getting my mind off Michael for a while.  
  
The doctor said I have the flu.  
  
The 24 hour flu.  
  
I have to go back to school tomorrow.  
  
Bleh.  
  
I hate being sick.  
  
Mom says I have to have some soup and get some rest.  
  
Write more later. 


	3. Acting Weird

Chapter 3: Acting Weird  
  
A/N: This is completely Michael's journal  
  
Michael's Journal  
  
December 20th, 5:00 pm  
  
I wanted to tell Mia why Lilly was ignoring her during G&T.  
  
I ended up kissing her.  
  
I need her so bad.  
  
No!!  
  
Mia is better off without me, I had my reasons, we are NOT getting back together, that's it that's it that's it!!!!!!  
  
December 21st, 3:56 pm  
  
Mia wasn't in school today.  
  
But something really weird happened.  
  
Now Lilly's giving ME the silent treatmeant.  
  
Lilly is getting weird.  
  
Now she's shutting herself up in her room and won't come out.  
  
Now she's making so little noise my parents come by to ask her to say something so we know she's still alive.  
  
Now she's having as little human contact as possible.  
  
I never thought I'd say this, but I'm worried about my sister.  
  
I'm going to see if she's okay.  
  
12 minutes later  
  
WHATis up with my sister??  
  
Lilly was talking to her friend on the phone- I think it was Tina- and she said something about 'The Great Plan is now in action' and the oher person said 'Waiting for your signal' Okay, I am VERY worried now.  
  
Again I say,  
  
WHAT is up with my sister??  
  
  
  
A/N: Just wait to see what Lilly's planning.....MWA HA HA HA!!!!!! 


	4. Got The Best Of Me/Now I Know

Chapter 4: Got The Best Of Me/Now I Know  
  
A/N: I'm here. No, I'm not dying in a hospital bed. Nor am I on a dangerous mission in the Artic tundra without a laptop at my disposal. I'm just being...... well, not lazy, but I was working on my other fics. Sorry for the delay!!!  
  
To my dedicated and loyal reviewers(yeah right!!!):  
  
To Hannah Grey, who wrote 'blackmail, murder, pressure, abuse.. only about a million things i could think of lilly doing!!!': Yes, yes, yes, it's a hard guess..... SO DON'T GUESS!!!! LoL.  
  
To Krystar, who wrote 'this is weird, but definetely continue!!!!': How, pray tell, is my story weird???? And I will contnue!!!  
  
To Eiknlng, who wrote 'what's the plan!!? hurry up!!': You don't find out in this chapter......  
  
To FrannieGurl2006, who wrote 'omg!!! this is so very good!!!! continue soon!!! please!!!': Thank you, I like to think it's good. I will continue ASAP from now on, your welcome.  
  
To MissKrisBlue1288, who wrote 'That's a good story, keep it coming, I wanna see what Lily's planning, since you can't just end it now! Go write your story!': Thanks, I like to think so. I will keep it coming. You'll see in 1-2 chapters. I won't end it now, it'll be eight chapters, then a sequal, which will be unlike any other PD fanfic. I am I am!!!  
  
Oh, and in this chapter, you see why it's called Heartbreaker.  
  
Mia's Diary  
  
December 22nd, G&T  
  
Oh god there's Michael, watching me write as I try not to watch him.  
  
Oh god I want him so bad. I've wanted him for so long, and now that I've got the barest taste of him, I want him so much more, even if he's hurt me, broke my heart not once but twice.  
  
Even now, as I'm sick to see that he's looking at me with... I guess you could say desire.... even though he's hurt me, I want him so bad.  
  
Michael don't leave me. Michael come back.  
  
Oh god stop it girl don't think like that!!! If I went back to him, he'd only break my heart again!!! But I can't stop myself from wanting him....  
  
No!!! You do NOT love him, you will NOT go back to him, it is OVER, you don't want him at ALL, and you....  
  
Oh why oh why oh why am I lying to myself???  
  
I just wish I could kiss him.  
  
The bell is ringing. Gotta go.  
  
Home, 4:20 pm  
  
Oh I forgot to mention that Lily and Tina are ignoring me still. And, even weirder, they seem to be ignoring Michael. Weird.  
  
Michael.  
  
Michael, I want you back.  
  
Michael don't leave me. Michael come back to me....  
  
Stop thinking like that Mia!!!  
  
YOU DON'T LOVE HIM!!!!  
  
Oh why do I lie to myself???  
  
I need him.  
  
Even if he's broke my heart.  
  
Even if he'll break it again.  
  
Heartbreaker you got the best of me,  
  
But I just keep on coming back insesivly.  
  
I should've known right from the start,  
  
You'd come and break my heart, oh oh.  
  
It's a song I once heard, 'Heartbreaker' by Mariah Carey.  
  
It describes how I feel about Michael-  
  
I gave him my love. I gave him my heart.  
  
He broke it.  
  
I fell apart.  
  
But even now I want him back.  
  
He's a heartbreaker, but I don't care about that fact.  
  
Can't get him off my mind.  
  
But I can't find the courage to tell him.  
  
He seems to want me too.  
  
But then why'd he hurt me??  
  
Can't he make up his mind??  
  
And can't I make up mine??  
  
Why are we playing these games with each other??  
  
Why can't we make up our minds??  
  
Hmm, that's not half bad.  
  
Maybe Michael Moscovitz isn't the only songwriter in town!!!!  
  
  
  
Michael's Journal  
  
December 22nd, 4:02  
  
Lily is still ignoring me.  
  
She's still acting weird.  
  
But now I know why.  
  
See, I heard her on the phone with Tina again.  
  
Lily(L): So do you understand the plan??  
  
Tina(T): Yes I do. But won't this happen alone??? Do they need us???  
  
L: Of course. The idiots can't do this alone.  
  
T: Yes, maybe you're right. But isn't idiots to harsh a word?? I mean- she's like a sister too you, he IS a sibling to you........  
  
L: Idiots!!! When it comes, my dear friend, to matters of the heart, they ARE idiots.  
  
T: All right all right all right we can do this. But are you sure that Wi-  
  
L: Shut up for a second. (listens to my heavy breathing I'm thinking) MICHAEL HANG UP!!!  
  
I did. What's going on with her??? Why does she want to help me and Mia back together..... yeah, like that'll happen. *Eye roll, eye roll* 


	5. Not On Your Life/Shocked

Not On Your Life/Shocked  
  
Mia's Diary  
  
December 23rd, Home, Late, Really Late  
  
I can't sleep.  
  
Or eat.  
  
Or think.  
  
I don't feel so good.  
  
Or do I?  
  
I don't know anything at all.  
  
I just know I hate life.  
  
I do hate life.  
  
I have since Michael broke up with me.  
  
I wrote a song today, like I wanted to try.  
  
It's called "Not On Your Life"  
  
Not on your life do I still love you,  
  
Not on your life can I resist you.  
  
Not on your life can I tell you a lie,  
  
Not on your life do I know how I feel.  
  
I thought that love would last forever,  
  
I thought I wasn't just a fling.  
  
Well not on your life, will be back together.  
  
But not on your life will I be deprived....  
  
Of your love....  
  
No way.....  
  
I need you here with me now!!!  
  
~~~~Song Start~~~~  
  
Not on your life do I still love you,  
  
Not on your life can I resist you.  
  
Not on your life can I tell you a lie,  
  
Not on your life do I know how I feel.  
  
I thought that we had a spark,  
  
I thought that you were made for me.  
  
Well not on your life, will I forget this,  
  
But not on your life will I let go.....  
  
Of the momory.....  
  
Of us.....  
  
I need you here with me now!!!  
  
Not on your life do I still love you,  
  
Not on your life can I resist you.  
  
Not on your life can I tell you a lie,  
  
Not on your life do I know how I feel.  
  
Not on your life.....  
  
Will I let my feelings show.  
  
~~~~Song End~~~~  
  
Whaddayya think???  
  
Wait, you're a diary.  
  
Never mind.  
  
Michael's Journal  
  
December 23rd, 8:00 pm  
  
I'm going to gouge my eyes out.  
  
I'm STILL so shocked.  
  
My parents around 7 called me to say it's my turn to go make sure Lilly was okay. So I go up to her door, which was a crack open, and instead of knocking, I pushed it open.  
  
Which is when I saw her making out with.... I still can't believe it..... Kenny Showalter.  
  
Oy.  
  
I cleared my throat, she pulled away and started babbling "I can explain, no problems, don't tell mom and dad."  
  
Which is when it came out that she'd had a crush on Kenny for years, but he went out with Mia before she could ask him out. But when they broke up, she dumped Boris, and they'd been going out in secret since then.  
  
*Shudder shudder*  
  
Too shocked to write much more.  
  
I'm going to go watch TV where things are still normal- Someone cheats on someone, someone too young is pregnant, someone's taking drugs or alcohal, and everything is blissfully normal.  
  
Time to go!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: *laughs* Shocking, you say? Never pictured it, you say?? Truth? Me either. But it's all right, hm??? 


	6. Finals

Finals  
  
A/N: Guess what?? I just finished Princess In Love!! To all those who read it, I have one thing to say about the last chapter: IT'S ABOUT TIME HUH?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mia's Diary  
  
December 25th, Bio  
  
I hate my life.  
  
There is supposed to be finals next week(A/N: I know in PiL the dance is on the 25th, but whatever).  
  
I don't think I'm gonna pass.  
  
I have to go to Lilly's tonight to start studying.  
  
I think I'm gonna flunk.  
  
STOP THINKING LIKE THAT MIA!!!  
  
Oh, and, did I mention Lilly and Kenny are now a couple?  
  
Gag me, gag me!  
  
Uh-oh, the teacher just asked a question, gotta go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michael's Journal  
  
December 25th, G&T  
  
Finals are next week, and the stress is getting to most people. Lilly, however, is not stressed at all. My little sister is right now sitting next to Mia a table away and yaking about her new boyfriend Kenny.(May I just say- gag me, gag me!)  
  
The bell just rung. 


End file.
